1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sanitary napkin constructions in general, and in particular, to a sanitary napkin/tampon construction having a vibrating mechanism incorporated therein and provided with a remote power source.
2. Description of Related Art
This invention is an improvement over my previously patented invention U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,779 which issued on Jul. 21, 1998 and is entitled Vibrating Tampon Apparatus.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,422,639; 3,626,931; 3,669,100; and 5,067,480, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse vibrating devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are neither designed nor intended to perform the improved dual function that is provided by the subject matter that forms the basis of the present invention.
As many women who suffer menstrual cramps are aware, stimulation of the vaginal tract can, under certain circumstances, alleviate the pain associated with menstrual cramp. In addition, many women experience vaginal dryness at this time which makes the insertion of a tampon a trying experience.
In order to address these needs, U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,779 was developed to provide a self-contained, vibrating mechanism within a tampon wherein the vibrating mechanism was actuated by a string that could also be used to remove the tampon after use.
Subsequent to the development of this invention, it was realized that a very remote possibility existed of an electrical shock being delivered to the user's vaginal walls by virtue of the power source being contained within the body of the tampon.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a need for a new, improved, and safer vibrating tampon construction that not only contains an internal vibrator mechanism wherein the vibrating action will not only facilitate the insertion of the tampon into the vaginal tract and minimize the effects of menstrual cramps but will also perform those functions in a safer manner. The provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.